


sheer

by ReturnToZero



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Begging, CuriousCat Anon Request, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Kokichi being Kokichi, Light Praise Kink, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Saiouma Kinkmeme, because we die like men, blindfold, shy!DOM!Shuichi, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: Ouma wasabsolutelyshameless.At least, that’s what Shuichi has come to know.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	sheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saiouma Kinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Saiouma+Kinkmeme).



> A late Curiouscat prompt that was filled! Thank you for your patience with me filling this, I've been having a very rough end of the year so I really appreciate the positive reception to my lack of updates via the blog.
> 
> This was such an interesting prompt that I couldn't pass it up! I hope I did it justice, since this is my first time writing something involving foot jobs. I had a lot of fun writing it though, and it even ended up a bit longer than anticipated.
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy it and if you want to show some support, leave a comment and a kudos!  
> ʕ •ᴥ•ʔゝ☆
> 
> **Prompt:**  
>  _could I get a shy (Dom) Saihara giving a blindfolded Ouma a footjob while Ouma is praising him and complimenting him while Saihara doesn’t quite understand the appeal but is actually pretty turned on for whatever reason to have cum all over his feet? bonus points if Ouma offers to clean it up and Saihara gets all flustered ;;_

Ouma was  _ absolutely  _ **shameless** .

At least, that’s what Shuichi has come to know. 

Although their relationship has blossomed into something unexpected, the Ultimate Supreme Leader never ceases to amaze. Right when Shuichi thinks he has the other male figured out, Kokichi always sends him for another loop. This was no different—

“Ooooh, what are we doing today Mr. Detective?” Kokichi gleefully asks, eyes wide as Shuichi begins going through their toy drawer.    
  
Really, it has more than just sex toys in there, but Shuichi doesn’t really know what else to call it.  _ Sexytime Cabinet _ comes to mind, but he ignores that name since it was one of Kokichi's silly suggestions. Instead, he focuses on the task at hand, grabbing the silken blindfold and admiring the shiny black fabric. Just one touch tells him that it is incredibly soft, and that it’ll definitely be comfortable for Ouma to wear, given he doesn’t tie it too tightly since the fabric isn’t very flexible.

“Well,” he begins softly, rubbing the smooth fabric in his hands and savoring the feel of it, “I was thinking I’d indulge you a little...”   
  
Kokichi chuckles, eyes already twinkling with intrigue, “Indulge me? How so?” 

Before Shuichi can even say anything, the Supreme Leader arrogantly continues, “I already have everything I want, so what could  _ you _ possibly do for  _ moi _ ?” 

Shuichi allows the rascal to run his mouth, most of it  _ is _ empty taunts anyways. He’s the one in control of the situation, so there was no need for him to worry. Besides, this was going to be something that Kokichi specifically has asked for in the past,  _ begged for _ actually.

The detective is quick to approach Kokichi from behind, blindfolding him from where he is seated on the edge of the bed. Hands come up to pull at the new fabric, but Shuichi is able to push them away gently, “Stay still, and you’ll find out.”

Shuichi pulls up the chair from the nearby desk and sets it so he can sit facing Kokichi. Ouma is surprisingly compliant, but Shuichi suspects it’s due to curiosity. Thankfully Kokichi hadn’t suspected anything from the invite to hang out in his room, and Shuichi had done his best in trying to avoid giving anything away.

He quietly sits across from Ouma, sliding out of his slippers and mentally preparing for the surprise— 

The detective hopes that he’ll be able to do this correctly, especially since it’ll be his first time giving a foot job.

He carefully pulls out a package of new anklet socks from a nearby drawer, but his best attempts at being ginger fail as the plastic crinkles in his hands.

“What’re you dooooing?” Ouma sing-songs, tilting his head so he can try and sneak a peek from beneath the blindfold. Clearly the noise and the anticipation was  _ killing _ Ouma, but he wasn’t about to spoil the surprise— 

“Patience, Ouma. I promise it’s something you’ll enjoy.” Shuichi smiles softly, taking his time in getting ready, “And no peeking!”   
  
“Fiiine.” Ouma whines, sitting down and kicking his feet idly against the bed. The only noise that fills the room is their quiet breaths, Ouma’s heels thudding against the bed, and the crinkle of the packaged socks. The detective easily pulls out the socks from the plastic, discarding it in favor of investigating the fabric. 

He slides a hand into one of them and spreads his fingers inside. The more he stretches them, the more sheer they become. At least they seem decent quality, though a little fragile due to their construction. Shuichi slides on one of the sheer socks, somehow they feel even softer than he realized. The fabric is so thin, it makes them incredibly light as well.

Saihara is quick to pull on the next one, making sure not to rip them by having them catch on anything. They do require some adjusting to get them on properly, but seeing the gradient now evenly on his skin fills him with a strange anticipation. His face begins to burn at the fact that he’s come this far, already buying the socks and entertaining the idea was one thing, it was completely something else to orchestrate a meeting.

“Maaaan, I’m getting really bored Saihara! So bored, that I might just up and leave any minute now!”

A tinge of uneasiness comes over him, but he squashes the feeling into his chest, “I’m almost done Ouma, just give me another minute.”

His response is a pout, “You should really know better than to keep someone as important as me waiting! I should have your head lopped off for wasting my precious time!”

Shuichi makes quick work of finishing up, finally being able to focus on the last few steps—

Shuichi silently moves to begin undoing Ouma’s pants. The belt comes off easily enough and he figures it would be best to simply remove it to avoid any accidents. The belt is tossed onto the side of his bed and he resumes undressing Ouma. 

His careful fingers are met with bright underwear, the orange and yellow a major contrast to the usual white attire. He can’t help but find the choice in underwear to be fitting for Ouma, the bright, playful, and completely unexpected style considering his usual fashion. It certainly reflects his personality, and even captures his need to constantly surprise. 

“Woah there! You know you’re supposed to at least ask for permission before you do stuff like that.” Ouma teases, though Shuichi knows better than to completely ignore the jest.

“Sorry, it must have slipped my mind with you rushing me. You don’t mind, right?” he quietly asks, not bothering to look up at the smaller man, their eyes would not meet anyways with the blindfold on. 

“And here I thought I was being proper in establishing boundaries.” he giggles and spreads his legs a bit, allowing better access for Shuichi to work, “But I guess since it’s Saihara-chan, it’s ok. You’re pretty enough to get away with anything, probably.”

“... Thanks.” The compliment is something that he has trouble receiving, but accepting it gracefully is something he must practice. The Detective turns to focus on moving the offending bright fabric out of his way, carefully taking Kokichi’s warm member into his hands. He gives a few strokes to coax a reaction from his penis, already noticing the weighty feel of it in his grasp—

“Wow, you’re  _ really _ not wasting any time,  **_huh_ ** ?” Ouma chides, all with an all-too wide smile on his face.

Shuichi quietly enjoys the way Ouma’s arousal grows in his palm, already hot and throbbing against his hand and wordlessly begging for more attention. Still, he chooses his words carefully to set the scene.

“I still haven’t even gotten to the surprise yet. But I don’t want to rush you…”

Instantly, Ouma is amused. His tone dips down, into something of a growl. “Well, you’ve  _ really _ got my attention now, detective. Don’t wait on me, show me what you’ve got.”

And with that Shuichi adjusts Ouma so his dick is fully exposed, stepping back to get seated across from him. He leans back in his chair and raises his feet off the ground, internally worrying if he’ll be able to balance long enough for this to go well. 

Regardless, he takes his time in placing one foot, and then the next onto his groin. Shuichi finds the position a bit precarious, so he grabs onto the back of the chair for additional support. The detective avoids putting any major weight onto his feet, but he does begin to nudge the flesh with his toes, trying to stave away any kind of hesitation he feels regarding his movements.

Instantly he can feel the warmth of Kokichi’s dick seep through the thin socks, and with it a particularly strong twitch of interest. 

Ouma lets out a soft breath, but it is one that seems almost meek. Shuichi is well acquainted with that feeling of not wanting to draw attention, yet his keen eye picks up on the detail. Somehow, he feels more awake, more alert, doing this. Perhaps it is the strange position, and the intense focus he needs to even maneuver his feet. Surely he must look so ungraceful, and awkward, but thankfully all of that is not visible to Ouma, who seems completely captivated by the sensations.

The long silence unnerves Shuichi. It was very peculiar for Ouma not to be a complete chatterbox, which leaves his own self-doubt to talk down to him, making him worry that perhaps he is doing something wrong. He wrestles with the feeling, still gingerly rubbing his feet against Ouma’s pelvis. He carefully slides around the shaft and under, even going as far as to prod a bit at his balls before moving back up against the head. Thankfully, it becomes easier to move against the hot erection, as his socks become slick with pre-cum. 

Logically, Shuichi can tell Ouma is interested, even a bit pleased with how much his dick seems to be weeping with liquid. But he can’t fully stop that little voice inside telling him that he’s not doing enough. Though that sort of thing is something he was trying to improve upon, the very thing that Ouma has agreed to help him with—    
  
“O-Ouma?” He barely whispers, somehow afraid of some form of retribution.

And with that the mood shifts. His voice seems to snap the other male out of whatever he was thinking, and Ouma leans back onto his hands with a bit of a smile.

“Ahhh, I never realized you had a talent like this too!” the petite male gushes, joy leaking into every word. “Saihara-chan is  _ always _ full of  _ surprises _ !” 

Internally, Shuichi still feels meek, although he’s the one  _ leading _ he can’t accept such comments without his insecurities needing to protest— 

“I don’t think something like this qualifies as a talent per se…”

Ouma simply smirks, even without being able to see his eyes Shuichi has an idea of how mischievous his expression has turned, “I guess that’s probably a talent more suited for the Ultimate Pornstar or Ultimate Cumdumpster, huh?” 

It’s a common lewd joke among the more crass Ultimates, but it still does the trick, the Detective can’t help but feel flustered. 

“Then again I don’t need  _ you _ to be something like  _ that _ Saihara-chan. All I need is for you to know what _ I _ like and how _ I _ like it,  **_riiight_ ** ?” the Supreme Leader goads, his dick standing proudly from between his arches. Seeing his member at full mast does make him more confident, as it’s a clear indicator of how good this feels for Kokichi.

“Knowing what you like makes it easier for me.” Although Shuichi still isn’t quite perfect at distinguishing Kokichi’s truths from lies, he can take pride in being certain of Kokichi’s sexual curiosities. There was nothing to be afraid of, his surprise was a guaranteed victory after all. Now he had to try for something more assertive— 

“Even with all your bad behavior, I suppose it isn’t bad to give you something you want, every once in a while,” he quietly comments, using the ball of his foot to add more pressure to Ouma’s groin.

Kokichi lets out a breathy laugh, clearly aroused and loving the way Shuichi’s feet rub against his throbbing dick. He squirms a bit, shifting his weight so he can further grind against Shuichi’s toes.

“Are you _suuuure_ you aren’t spoiling me?” the menace mocks, but it quickly dissipates into something more needy, “Saihara-chan is **always** _sooooo_ good to me, I have trouble seeing you as anything but a _tooootal_ **pushover**!”

Usually this kind of remark would wound him, but seeing how Kokichi is struggling to even finish that sentence, it’s clearly a bold-faced lie. It’s quite a sight to see, the ever mysterious and unreadable Kokichi Ouma being so transparent.

“Perhaps.  _ I _ like to see it as positive reinforcement.” Shuichi smoothly begins, a bit overjoyed at the way the smaller male quivers at his tone, “I won’t let you play like  _ this _ if you’re being too  _ mean _ to everyone.”

“Hah, I’m not trying to be mean! I’m just being honest with everyone!” Kokichi weakly argues, his cheeks bright with a flush.   
  
“Mmmn, is that so?” Shuichi replies, well aware that Kokichi is simply being difficult for the sake of appearances. Instead, he watches Ouma’s face, noting the beads of sweat now dripping down his chin. 

Shuichi isn’t sure where this confidence or satisfaction is coming from, but either way he feels more eager to make demands from Ouma, to have Ouma be the one  _ begging him for  _ **_more_ ** .    
  
“Then keep this in mind the next time you’re feeling a  _ little _ too honest. There are nicer ways of saying things to people, you know.”

“Tch, so are you saying you love lies now? Cause that’s oftentimes what pleasantries  _ are _ .”

Shuichi stays quiet, wondering how best to move the scene forward. Again, he’s well aware of Ouma’s tastes, but he wonders if perhaps trying something a bit experimental would prove positive. Ouma always said he needed to push the envelope more, so he would forgive him for trying, right?

“Not lies Ouma. But you can at least manage to be polite, no?”   
  
“Why should I be polite if they won’t show the same respect back?”

Shuichi digs the ball of his foot in a bit roughly, catching Ouma’s soft yelp at having such a tender organ squished so suddenly. “Let’s just try it between us then, ok?”   
  
“Should I call you  _ mister _ then?” Ouma recovers well enough, but his squirming says otherwise.    
  
That feels too far removed, Saihara muses, but soon the answer dawns on him— 

“How about if you want to cum, you say please?”

“Oh, and should I say  _ thank you _ after too?” Ouma mocks as the animosity rolls off of him.

Another quip, and with more bite to it. But he shouldn’t be afraid,  _ this _ was more normal behavior. He just had to play along, go with the flow and all. Ouma couldn’t be mad, not when his penis was rock hard and digging into his feet. 

“So you can’t do it then?” Shuichi quietly threatens, pulling back his feet so only one foot cradles the head of the dripping penis, “If you can’t then it’s ok, we can stop here for today.”

“Of course I can fucking do it, asshole. I just didn’t think it mattered to you so much.” a choked moan follows, which only spurs Shuichi to continue.

“That’s not very nice—”

“I already said I’d do it, ok?” Kokichi scowls, a dark aura emanating from his form, “Just… don’t stop.” 

“Right.”

The turn of events is surprising, to say the least. Ouma was notorious for leaving him hanging, so to see him stay was unusual. Though it provides a sense of comfort, Ouma must really like what’s happening to see it to the end. ( _ And perhaps Ouma was more shy than he had initially assumed. _ )

His feet return, which earns him a pleased sigh from Kokichi. Shuichi fondles Kokichi’s erection once more, doing his best to provide some sort of pleasure from his awkward movements. He never realized it would be so difficult to use his feet for something like this, but he’s at least proud that he has enough coordination to elicit more moans from Ouma. 

The only honest part of Ouma seems to be his dick, which seems to only grow and pulse with all his efforts. It’s incredibly satisfying, that even a great liar like Ouma can’t hide everything. He has to be truthful sometimes, and Shuichi wants to hear it— 

“ _ Say it _ , Ouma.” he quietly commands, his eyes locked onto Ouma’s sweating face. Again, the blindfold is still somewhat obscuring the smaller male’s expression, but this is more than what anyone else gets to see.

Kokichi doesn’t speak at all, instead looking as if he’s trying to hold back, forcing back his own moans despite pathetically thrusting up into the soft arches of his feet. Shuichi had to admit, such a request was strange, but it was even stranger to see it in real life. 

Not the fetish itself, but seeing **Ouma** _so_ _clearly_ **_enjoy_** it. From what he’s gathered, it’s an incredibly common fetish, but he never thought Kokichi would be a part of that statistic. Still, Shuichi refuses to relent, not when he has Ouma in such a _compromising_ _position—_

“... Please.” 

The response comes so silently that Shuichi  _ almost _ misses it. Though the ragged breaths coming from Kokichi are another easy indicator that he’s almost finished. It’s a simple word but Shuichi is over the moon at how well this has gone.

“Was that really so hard?” Shuichi quietly remarks, glad that he’s able to say whatever he wants to Ouma. 

He wonders if perhaps he has come off too snarky, “It’s a very kind gesture, coming from you. Besides, I thought you wanted this too.”

Shuichi doesn’t stop, adding more and more friction to Kokichi’s throbbing cock. His motions are fluid as his feet slide against the egregious member. Although his legs and hips are beginning to tire, he doesn’t want to stop. Not when Ouma is so close to coming undone.

“ _ P-Please _ , I wanna  _ finish _ ! I wanna cum  _ so  _ **_bad_ ** !” comes the heavy whine and the mindless thrusts, Ouma seems to have abandoned all attempts at hiding his true feelings in favor of getting release. Though in usual fashion, he can’t shut up— 

“It’s _so_ good Saihara, you’re always _so_ _good_ to me and make me like this… I can’t stand it!” His hands are fisted against the sheets, and his form is absolutely shaking with delight, “Please, _please_ , **_please_** , Saihara, you’re gonna make me cum _so hard_!”

He’s glad Kokichi can’t see his face right now, as the wide smile he can feel splitting his face feels much too sadistic. 

“Cum for me, Ouma.” 

“Ah yes,  _ yes! S-Saihara! _ ” Kokichi exclaims, unable to hold on as he finally lets his climax rip through him. His form shudders as his erection throbs powerfully, releasing rope after rope of sticky cum onto Shuichi’s feet. 

The detective notes the feeling of the thick fluid on his feet, unable to stop himself from staring at the mess Kokichi has made. To be completely honest, he’s absolutely bubbling with joy, this surprise has turned out to be fun for the both of them, something that he had not anticipated at all.

In his confusion Shuichi pulls his feet off of him, letting Kokichi’s waning erection simply flop. It's only  _ then _ that he begins to understand the appeal of a foot fetish, with Kokichi a panting mess and his feet dripping with cum.

Ouma slides off the mattress and onto the floor, not even bothering to take off the blindfold as he crawls over in his general direction, weakly pawing at the air. 

"Saihara-chan~," he begins huskily, licking his lips in anticipation, "I can clean that up if you want." 

The image his mind supplies is one of Ouma using his mouth to clean up the soiled stockings, and that thought sets Shuichi aflame. His face burns as he struggles to regain his confidence once more— 

"Aah, th-that won't be necessary.” Shuichi clears his throat, still struggling to stave off his own arousal, “ _ Maybe _ I’ll indulge you again,  _ if  _ you try and be nicer to everyone." He manages to get out despite the pounding in his chest.

“Promise?” Ouma nearly exclaims, already giddy at the thought of a  _ next time _ .

His eagerness makes the detective bashful, “I said m-maybe!”   
  
Ouma simply laughs, with too much mischief in his voice once more, “Then I’ll have to be  _ extra-good _ from now on!”

Somehow, Ouma’s comment sounds more like a  **_threat_ ** than a promise. Shuichi wonders if maybe this isn’t a good deal to make after all. 

Still, it’s too late to go back on it now, knowing Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader will twist this in a way to work in  _ his _ favor instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow [@SaioumaKinkmeme](https://twitter.com/saioumakinkmeme) for more nsfw Saiouma content!


End file.
